enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Distretto industriale
Il distretto industriale è un'agglomerazione di imprese, in generale di piccola e media dimensione, ubicate in un ambito territoriale circoscritto e storicamente determinato, specializzate in una o più fasi di un processo produttivo e integrate mediante una rete complessa di interrelazioni di carattere economico e sociale. Sebbene il modello di sviluppo industriale basato sui distretti non sia un'esclusiva italiana, esso ha trovato in Italia le condizioni ideali per la sua affermazione sin dagli anni settanta, contemporaneamente alle prime avvisaglie di crisi della grande impresa: essendo venute meno le condizioni di crescita espansiva della domanda di mercato, abbondanza di risorse e stabilità monetaria sulle quali si era basato lo sviluppo industriale degli anni sessanta, le grandi imprese riscontrarono notevoli difficoltà nel mantenere le proprie strategie di crescita espansiva. Molte di esse intrapresero una profonda riorganizzazione sia avviando azioni di decentramento produttivo sia sfruttando le potenzialità della specializzazione e della divisione del lavoro tra imprese di uno stesso settore. Contemporaneamente, si registrò un processo di crescita di un tessuto di piccole imprese di origine artigiana, fortemente radicate con la produzione tradizionale di aree geografiche ristrette, che raggiunse gradualmente rilevanti quote di mercato in produzioni di nicchia. Oggi, la legislazione italiana riconosce e tutela circa 200 distretti industriali, distribuiti a macchia di leopardo sull'intero territorio nazionalemonitorsettori.it elenco distretti per regione. Caratteristiche distintive La formazione dei distretti industriali ha interessato prevalentemente settori industriali connotati da: * processi produttivi ad alta intensità di lavoro umano e scarsa automazione; * limitato fabbisogno di capitale fisso (investimenti e attrezzature); * scarse economie di scala a livello di intero processo produttivo; * innovazione legata a processi di ''learning by doing''. Tali caratteristiche sono riscontrabili nella produzione di beni di consumo durevoli per la casa (mobili, ceramiche) e la persona (occhiali, gioielli, abbigliamento) e dei macchinari impiegati per la loro produzione. Organizzazione del processo produttivo L'organizzazione del processo produttivo all'interno dei distretti industriali registra un'elevata scomposizione tra imprese differenti, ciascuna delle quali può conseguire i vantaggi della specializzazione (efficienze ed economie di scala). Contestualmente, la fitta rete di relazioni interimpresa garantisce al processo l'adattabilità, in termini di volumi (elasticità) e di differenziazione di prodotto (flessibilità), necessaria per adeguare rapidamente l'offerta alle variazioni della domanda. Rapporti tra imprese I rapporti tra imprese sono improntati alla cooperazione tra soggetti che operano a livelli differenti del sistema produttivo e alla concorrenza fra quelli che svolgono la medesima attività. Ciò da un lato favorisce il coordinamento, dall'altro conferisce al sistema un elevato dinamismo. Determinanti dello sviluppo Il successo del modello produttivo dei distretti industriali è concordemente ascritto a due principali fattori di sviluppo. Anzitutto, il forte ancoraggio socio-culturale ad un territorio circoscritto favorisce una rapida circolazione delle idee e una facile interazione tra gli individui, che condividono una "cultura distrettuale". Questa non si basa solo sulla condivisione delle conoscenze tecnico-produttive, veicolate anche mediante specifici canali di formazione, ma include anche la cultura imprenditoriale e l'identificazione nei valori e negli interessi del distretto. Un secondo fattore di sviluppo è l'esistenza di un approccio sistemico nelle relazioni interimpresa secondo la logica della specializzazione flessibile. La natura reticolare delle strutture organizzative distrettuali deriva spesso non da precisi schemi progettuali guidati da un'impresa leader, ma come risposta spontanea al contesto competitivo; è così assicurata la possibilità di sostituire un'impresa con altre che siano in grado di svolgere la medesima attività lungo il processo produttivo. Contestualmente, si registra una notevole stabilità dei rapporti, spesso basati su relazioni di mutua fiducia, in grado di favorire la ricerca di forme di coordinamento che possano accrescere l'efficienza complessiva del distretto. Elenco dei distretti italiani Abruzzo *Distretto agroalimentare della Marsica *Distretto della pasta di Casoli – Fara San Martino *Distretto del vetro di Vasto – San Salvo – Gissi - Atessa *Distretto del mobile dell'Abruzzo centro-settentrionale *Distretto di Vibrata – Tordino Vomano Basilicata *Distretto agroalimentare di Vulture *Distretto della corsetteria di Lavello *Distretto del mobile di Matera Calabria * Distretto agroalimentare di qualità di Sibari *Distretto agroalimentare di Bisignano *Distretto agroalimentare di Maierato Campania *Distretto orafo di Marcianise *Distretto conciario di Solofra *Distretto tessile di Sant'Agata dei Goti - Casapulla *Distretto tessile di San Marco dei Cavoti *Distretto tessile di San Giuseppe Vesuviano *Distretto calzaturiero di Grumo Nevano – Aversa – Trentola Ducenta *Distretto Agroalimentare di Nocera Inferiore - Gragnano *Distretto tessile di Calitri Emilia-Romagna *Distretto agricolo-meccanico di Cento *Distretto turistico di Rimini *Distretto calzaturiero di San Mauro in Pascoli *Distretto ceramico di Sassuolo *Distretto agroalimentare del Parmense *Distretto del mobile di Forlì *Distretto calzaturiero di Fusignano e Bagnacavallo *Distretto biomedicale di Mirandola *Distretto tessile di Carpi *Distretto motoristico di Bologna *Distretto della ceramica di Faenza Friuli-Venezia Giulia *Distretto Agroalimentare di San Daniele *Distretto della sedia *Distretto del coltello *Distretto della Componentistica e Termoelettromeccanica COMET *Distretto della Pietra piasentina *Distretto del mobile *Distretto della nautica Lazio *Distretto dell'abbigliamento della valle del Liri *Distretto della ceramica di Civita Castellana *Distretto aeronautico, aerospaziale, aeroportuale *Distretto della pietra dei monti Ausoni - Tiburtina *Distretto chimico-farmaeutico di Anagni Liguria *Distretto del vetro e della ceramica di Savona *Distretto dei mezzi di trasporto di Savona *Distretto dell'elettronica di Genova *Distretto della lavorazione della pietra di Tigullio *Distretto agricolo florovivaistico del ponente *Distretto agroalimentare di Imperia *Distretto della cantieristica, nautica, meccanica di La Spezia Lombardia *Distretto della forbice di Premana *Distretto del bottone di Grumello del Monte *Distretto dei metalli lecchese *Distretto della gomma di Sebino *Distretto della meccanica della valle dell'Arno *Distretto tessile della val Seriana *Distretto tessile lecchese *Distretto dell'elettronica dell'est milanese *Distretto della calzetteria di Castel Goffredo *Distretto del legno viadanese-casalasco *Distretto serico comasco *Metadistretto del design *Metadistretto della moda *Distretto meccano-calzaturiero di Vigevano *Distretto dell'abbigliamento gallaratese *Distretto del mobile della Brianza *Distretto agricolo di Sermide *Distretto del ferro delle valli Bresciane *Distretto delle Armi leggere in Val Trompia *Distretto del tessile intimo in Valle Camonica *Distretto delle Valvole a Lumezzane *Distretto distretto delle posate e delle pentole a Lumezzane *Distretto della meccanica nel Bresciano *Distretto dell'Automazione e delle Macchine Utensili nel Bresciano *Distretto del giocattolo di Canneto sull'Oglio *Distretto vivaistico cannetese Marche *Distretto del mobile di Pesaro *Distretto degli strumenti musicali di Castelfidardo – Loreto – Recanati poi ribattezzato come Distretto industriale plurisettoriale di Recanati - Osimo - CastelfidardoDistretto industriale plurisettoriale di Recanati - Osimo - Castelfidardo sull' Osservatorio distretti *Distretto agroindustriale di San Benedetto del Tronto *Distretto del cappello *Distretto calzaturiero di Fermo e di Macerata *Distretto degli elettrodomestici di Fabriano *Distretto della carta di Fabriano Molise *Distretto dell'abbigliamento di Trivento e Riccia Piemonte *Distretto agroalimentare di La Morra *Distretto laniero di Biella *Distretto del vino di Santo Stefano Belbo *Distretto della rubinetteria di Cusio - Valsesia *Distretto del metallo di Pianezza - Pinerolo *Distretto tessile di Chieri - Cocconato *Distretto dei casalinghi di Verbano – Cusio - Ossola *Distretto tessile di Oleggio – Varallo Pombia *Distretto dell'indotto della FIAT di Torino Puglia *Distretto calzaturiero di Barletta *Distretto calzaturiero di Casarano *Distretto Produttivo della Meccanica Pugliese *Distretto produttivo dell'Informatica sito ufficiale *Distretto agroalimentare di Foggia *Distretto aerospaziale Sardegna *Distretto del pecorino *Distretto del sughero di Calangianus – Tempio Pausania *Distretto del granito della Gallura *Distretto del tappeto di Samugheo *Distretto del marmo di Orosei Sicilia *Distretto tecnologico Etna Valley *Distretto della ceramica di Santo Stefano di Camastra *Distretto della ceramica di Caltagirone *Distretto produttivo della pesca di Mazara del Vallo *Distretto alimentare ortofrutticolo di Pachino *Distretto tessile di Bronte Toscana *Distretto del mobile di Poggibonsi *Distretto della pelle, cuoio e calzature di Castelfiorentino *Distretto conciario e calzaturiero di Santa Croce sull'Arno *Distretto calzaturiero di Valdinievole *Distretto tessile di Prato *Distretto cartario di Capannori *Distretto calzaturiero di Lucca *Distretto orafo di Arezzo *Distretto del marmo di Carrara *Distretto della pelle, cuoio e calzature di Valdarno superiore *Distretto dell'abbigliamento di Empoli Trentino-Alto Adige *Distretto del porfido della val di Cembra Umbria *Distretto della ceramica di Deruta *Distretto dell'arredamento e metalmeccanica di Marsciano *Distretto del ricamo di Assisi *Distretto della grafica-cartotecnica di Città di Castello – San Giustino Veneto *Distretto dell'occhiale di Belluno *Distretto termale euganeo *Distretto argentiero *Distretto del mobile classico della pianura veneta *Distretto del marmo e delle pietre *Distretto orafo vicentino *Distretto sistema moda *Distretto provinciale della cantieristica nautica veneziana *Distretto del grafico-cartario veronese *Distretto della meccanica e della subfornitura *Distretto turistico delle Province di Venezia, Rovigo, Treviso e Vicenza *Distretto dell'informatica e del tecnologico avanzato *Distretto del mobile d'arte di Bassano *Portualità, intermodalità e logistica nelle Province di Venezia e Treviso *Distretto regionale della gomma e materie plastiche *Distretto turistico del Garda *Distretto del packaging *Distretto dello Sportsystem di Montebelluna *Distretto trevigiano della bioedilizia *Distretto dell'abbigliamento *Distretto padovano della logistica *Distretto calzaturiero del Brenta *Metadistretto Veneto della filiera legno-arredo *Distretto del condizionamento e della refrigerazione industriale *Distretto del vino *Distretto logistico veronese *Distretto della giostra dell'Alto Polesine *Distretto Veneto dei Beni Culturali *Distretto della ceramica terracotta *Distretto della termomeccanica – Veneto clima *Distretto ittico della Provincia di Rovigo *Distretto delle attrezzature alberghiere *Distretto vicentino della concia *Distretto calzaturiero veronese *Distretto ortofrutticolo *Distretto della meccatronica *Distretto del vetro artistico di Murano *Distretto agroittico di Venezia *Distretto lattiero-caseario *Distretto del prosecco DOC *Metadistretto alimentare veneto - DAV Collegamenti esterni * distretti.org - Il portale dei distretti industriali e produttivi italiani * Distretti industriali e Made in Italy * Internazionalizzazione dei distretti industriali italiani * Cluster aeronautico di Rhône-Alpes, in Francia Note Bibliografia * Giacomo Becattini, Distretti industriali e made in Italy, Firenze, Bollati Boringhieri, 1998. * Giacomo Becattini, Il distretto industriale. Un nuovo modo di interpretare il cambiamento economico, Torino, Rosenberg & Sellier, 2000. * Salvatore Monni e Alessandro Spaventa, What next? How the internationalization process might lead to the dissolution of Veneto's low-technology industrial districts, in Rivista di Politica Economica, July-August 2007, pp. 171–217. * Salvatore Monni e Alessandro Spaventa, Cluster e distretti tecnologici: modelli e politiche, in Argomenti, n.26 2009, pp. 71–98. * Carlo Trigilia, Sviluppo locale. Un progetto per l'Italia, Roma-Bari, Editori Laterza, 2005. categoria:Beni di largo consumo Categoria:Manodopera